Ilona Tóth
From the Hungarian Wikipedia page https://hu.wikipedia.org/wiki/T%C3%B3th_Ilona_(1956-os_el%C3%ADt%C3%A9lt) Ilona Toth ( Árpádföld , 1932 . October 23 - Budapest , 1957 . June 28 ) austerity horse doctor, who was the 1956 revolution were executed after. Her personality is a symbolic figure of retaliation after 1956. Her birthplace is today a memorial site and is complemented by a conference room and a venue like the courtroom. The Cinkota, which belongs to Budapest today, was later born in the area known as Árpád . 1951 in Teleki Blanka graduated from the General Girls' High School, where she was DISZ -titkár. She was admitted to the Medical University. Prior to the revolution she had internal medical practice at the Szövetség Street hospital . The 1956 revolution and war of independence during 1956 . On October 23, she took part in the student demonstration. On October 25, a nurse applied to the Szövetség Street Hospital, where they could not give her a job, so she was sent to the Péterfy Street Hospital , where she became a member of the Voluntary Rescue Service. November 1st became the head of the hospital's subsidiary department. After November 11 , she joined the illegal resistance movements, made flyers and took part in editing the magazine Élünk . On November 20, he was arrested together with his companions and sentenced to death by being involved in organization and murder, and in 1957 he was sentenced to death . was hanged on June 28th . The allegation that it was 1956 . November 18th Nicholas Gyöngyösi and Francis Gönczi using as leader of the Domokos street, converted require a hospital department slew of medical devices (intravenous injection of gasoline, according to other versions of anesthesia and szívszúrással) István Kollár stevedores, because the State Security Authority member It was believed that, after a period of political change, she had crossed the scene without any political overtones. Some of the historians and researchers dealing with the case are of the opinion that Ilona Tóth is in a conceptual trial she was convicted for not committing (or not following) a murder, although it is impossible to reconstruct the exact course of events at that time with complete security. Ilona Tóth and his associates have claimed that they have committed the murder, and even in detail (albeit not entirely unanimously), as they did. However, confessing testimonies were made by the majority of historians as a result of coercion and / or to cover other persons. In contrast, László Eörsi, who said that Ilona Tóth's testimony was honest, and if there were attenuating circumstances, actually participated in the manslaughter. At the request of her brother Ilona Tóth, the Supreme Court reviewed the court proceedings in 1990, but rejected the application for nullity. Ten years later, in 2000, CXXX. In the Act of 1966, the Court of First Instance declared null and void the verdict of "convictions in connection with a revolution or war action" on the basis of various laws made in 1956-57, in an expedited or accelerated procedure. Based on this, in 2001 the Metropolitan Court declared the 1957 proceedings against Ilona Tóth void. Life-size bust - the work of Béla Domonkos - is at the Nagyvárad Square in Budapest, at the entrance to the theoretical block of SOTE since 2001. In 2002 in his native country, XVI. district was elected posthumous citizen. Dunakeszin and Diósdon Street, in Miskolc, in 2006, was named an orphan. Budapest XVI. On the 27th of June, 2008, at the intersection of the Street of Street and Zöldséges, the corner building, where there is another copy of the bust of pre-SOTE, was named after Tóth Ilonka Square. In 2005 dr. Béla Körmendy, academician and wife, created the Tóth Ilona Foundation with the aim of receiving Ilona Tóth Award every year as a medical professional with excellent national and professional achievements with an appropriate nationality in the Carpathian Basin . The memorial plaque was designed by Lajos Győrfi sculptor. Kornél Döbrentei wrote about his martyrdom: oratorio titled "STUDY OF STUDY". In 2016 the Warsaw Teatr Polski and the Budapest National Theater aired Andor Szilagyi Toth Ilonka 's play on. 17 In the same year, XVI. District Municipality transformed Ilona Tóth's home into a remembrance house with 125 million forints. [ Category:Biographies Category:Hungarians